Lustful
by writewhatyoulove
Summary: Rachel Berry knew better than to sign her name without reading the full contract, but when fame calls too loudly for her own ears to stand, she acts on impulse. Now she's forced on a cheap reality television show, meant for dirty old men who couldn't find a woman to sleep with, so they use those forced to do sexual acts and compete for points to get off instead.


**A/N: This is only a short prelude sort of thing, something to introduce the idea before we really delve into the plot. I have never written anything quite like this, and this will certainly be my smuttiest fic that I have and more than likely will ever write, but it's interesting to me. Should smut make anyone uncomfortable, this may not be the fic for you, if not then by all means continue on.**

**This is one of two fics that I'm starting, the other still in the works as it started as a visual idea, and turning those images into words is just insanely difficult. But hopefully I will have the first chapter out soonish. If not, then it might just have to stay an idea.**

**I'm also in the process of coming up with a plot for an Anna/Elsa fic since I have seen Frozen for the first time this past week and watched it four times. I still have the Redbox DVD...it's been about a week...whoops.**

**Anyways, enjoy guys! And leave reviews with what you think, I'll be able to tell what you all like and want to see etcetera. Tell me what characters you'd like to see, what ships you'd like (besides Faberry obviously), and all that good stuff.**

* * *

**Full Summary:** Lustful, the television show that's sparked the interest of lonely men and women all over America. Six young men and six young women are paired together to compete for points not by defeating obstacles, but by sexual acts that each have a set amount of points. Rachel Berry knew better than to sign her name without reading the full contract, but when fame calls too loudly for her own ears to stand, she acts on impulse. Now she's forced on the cheap reality television show with no way out, meant for dirty old men who couldn't find a woman to sleep with, so they use those forced to do sexual acts and compete for points to get off instead.

* * *

"What do you think it is about this show particularly that has its audience so captivated?" Lori Zabel asked, her light brows furrowed deeply in a state of both confusion and concentration, all of it fake. Much like her care for those that were tricked into the show. Signed up by others, drawn from a raffle, or volunteering because they simply needed the money. They needed what the show offered in the end; security, safety, solace, and wealth. For those that had little left to care for, or simply never truly cared about anything at all, the show and its obstacles were easy. But for those that had never even been able to fathom such an event, such exploitation, this was all hardly fair. This stole something from them, something not at all worth what they'd receive in the end should they win. And there was nothing they could do about it, because they unknowingly or unknowingly signed a contract.

"Well, for starters there isn't anything quite like this out there," Jeffery Davis answered with a sly grin over his face, his bright blue eyes crinkling with his sadistic smile. He was a man with power, money, and the uncanny ability to persuade people to do even the most inhumane acts. Hence the show, hence the entire reason they were all here. A television show about sex, real sex. It would be him with his greedy smile and his easy eyes that was capable of pulling such an atrocitiy off.

"That is very true," Lori added, bobbing her head at the camera, her dyed blonde hair bouncing with her movements, blue eyes taunting those sitting in the back; at least, those that didn't want to be here. Every expression she made was fake, so much so it made Rachel Berry cringe, forced to watch this God forsaken interview just a room away from where it was happening.

The green room wasn't small, there was actually quite more space than Rachel would have thought. Somehow she had pictured a room where elbow room wasn't at all in existence. Men stood at each of the doors in the room, ensuring that no one ran out, or no one came in to rescue them, and the couch she sat on only reminded her of a jail cell bed. Firm, uncomfortable, and cold. There wasn't anything about any of this that felt even remotely okay. But then, how could the exploitation of sexuality be okay? It wasn't, and the mere fact that America saw nothing wrong with this concept had Rachel immensely worried for her future, for her children's future.

This wasn't what she was expecting, all she wanted was fame, a way to get her name out there, a way to just say hello to the world, put a name to the face that would soon take over New York. Something that would really put her foot in the door, and nothing did that better these days than reality TV. But she hadn't read the fine print, something she knew to do. She knew so much better, and yet-

"Other than that, we have an interesting set of people this year. Anyone that comes in with pink hair and a nose ring definitely has my attention. And then we have the picture of innocence in Rachel Berry, who you'll get to meet in just a minute when our contestants all come out." Rachel shivered, and looked to her left where the very girl Jeffery spoke of sat, her eyes distant, deep in thought over Lord knew what. Even Rachel had to admit, she was intrigued. There was an air about the girl that drew her in, something that told her there was so much more of a story there. Something that said this girl was someone, before she was here and broken and whatever else, she was someone. They all were. "And the men this year are definitely a treat, one of which I can definitely see winning, should he get the right partner."

A boy to Rachel's right whooped and hollered, clearly knowing the man was speaking about him. It only made Rachel cringe once again, deeply praying that he wouldn't be her partner. He looked rough, and the mohawk made him look far from trustworthy or at all respectable. His added wink in her direction hadn't helped either. "And how does that work again, just for those that are new to the show," Lori feigned interest, moving in closer to Jeffrey, eyeing his silvering hair for a moment before locking his gaze.

"It's simple really. We take everyone's preferences into account, they list their kinks, likes, dislikes, and absolutely not's before we begin, and then we have them fill out a sort of 'about me' page. That way they at least have something in common with the person they're paired with. We wouldn't want them to be completely uncomfortable." The chuckle that sounded from the man was sickening, and nearly had Rachel gagging on the spot. He was cruel, sick, and perverted to have even thought of such an idea, let alone to trick young men and women into volunteering for it. She hated him, almost as much as she hated herself for getting fooled into signing her name on the dotted line.

"That's very considerate of you," The girl to Rachel's left scoffed, one very similar to the sound Rachel had made in her own head. She eyed the punk girl again, this time catching the her attention. They locked eyes for only a moment, no longer than a few seconds but that was all it took for Rachel to know more than she truly wanted to. That girl wanted to be here. Whether it was for the money or security afterwards, or just for a little bit of fun, she didn't know. But she wasn't sure she cared enough. She wasn't sure if that made it okay. Technically, she was part of those that preyed on the one's that didn't know any better. But then, Rachel did know better. She knew to read everything, but she didn't. So was she truly innocent in all of this?

Of course she was, this wasn't her fault. This was a sick man wanting nothing more than to get rich off of other people's private lives. Their private intimate lives. It wasn't fair for her to blame herself when this was all of his fault. When this was just some sex game to a bunch of rich lonely men.

She shivered at the thought, and forced back the one that had been fighting to be at the forefront of her mind all week. She'd won out for so long, but the moment the group was being lined up to walk out on stage, to 'meet their fans', it won out. And Rachel Berry was forced to face the fact that she was going to lose her virginity on live television. All because she didn't read the fine print.

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid girl.


End file.
